Welcome to the Show
by LifeAndDeathShinobi
Summary: Every fifty years, there is a circus that reveals to the public known as Tsuki no Me Circus. No one knows where it comes from or how they came to be and the people of the circus are just as mysterious. When it goes public, it shows up in a different area every time. Never in the same place twice. Until now.
1. The Usual Morning

**A/N: Hello, people! I give you my Halloween themed story. Now I know that I have another horror story I should finish but I do plan to finish that this month! And hopefully, I could finish this story as well. If not, well then that's another story I gotta finish. But anyway,**

**I do NOT OWN ANY of the Naruto characters or the story itself. It all belongs to Kishimoto, who in my book right now has a LOT of explaining to do with Obito and Kakashi. Thank you for all of your wonderful support from my other stories and I sincerely hope you like this story. It's a little morbid but it doesn't get too morbid, except partially in this chapter, until later on. You can just call it creepy for now. Now then, enjoy!**

* * *

**Welcome to the Show**

_Many say that when one's great adventure starts, it's usually on their birthday and then some big storm looms over their home and giant robots start fighting left and right. Or when some mysterious book just falls off the shelves randomly and then takes you to some different world inside of it. Or you're told the truth of why everyone around you hated you all your life._

_But there's also the beginning of an adventure that starts with the meeting of a complete stranger that just popped into your life and changed everything. For me that's how my adventure started._

_Many wouldn't believe me that's how it started. But I know for a fact that if I didn't meet him, I think I would've met ever her and entered the most horrifying tale I could've ever survive in._

…

…

_Many say that when someone's life changes, it's usually for the better. And it usually starts when a new student enrolls in your class or you become that new student and restart a whole new life that you left behind. For me, I'm not too sure if I believe in good changes. _

_Now some would advice that every change is good. You just don't realize it until later on in the future. But then how would you know if that change really was good or was it so bad that many small good things had to pile up to give you the good results?_

_Then when did it start? Did it start when you take a wrong turn and ended up hit by a car because you completely came out of nowhere and the idiot didn't see you? Did it start when you overhear something your best friend said and you take it the wrong way that destroys your entire friendship? Or did it start when a love one died and you thought you could never pick up the pieces of your life back together?_

_For me, that's what happened. Someone I loved more than anything in the world was taken from me and I keep feeling this painful void in my chest that wouldn't be filled with anything no matter how hard I tried. But that's only my theory. I don't think I ever truly tried to fill it up because I never realized until later what exact I lost._

_Not until the circus came to town._

…

Ch. 1: The Usual Morning

"_You hate him, don't you? It's okay to hate him. It's okay to kill him. Do it. Do it!"_

"_No…No, please don't do this! Don't do this to me! Stay with me, otouto!"_

"_Give in! Give into the darkness of your own heart and strike!"_

"_Otouto, look at me. Look at me! I'm right here! Come back to me, please!"_

"_Kill him! KILL HIM!"_

"_OTOUTO!"_

_**Spluch**_

_All but the sound of splatters became silenced. For those there, no words were spoken and not a sound in reaction to what happened was created either. The one affected, his eyes are wide. Absolutely wide. The whites of his eyes surround his pupils to the point his satin black color looks like tiny pencil dots. His expression is blank. There is nothing but absolute shock on his face. Not even pain appears on his face. His usual moonlight pale skin is suddenly paler from his shock, his mouth is slightly open, and no breath comes in or escapes him._

_For the longest moment of his life, he doesn't move. He is completely frozen._

_Reflected in his wide eyes are bright golden eyes that first narrowed in determination, pleasure, and bloodlust. Then they widen in satisfaction, victory, pleasure, and bloodlust. A toothy grin widens even more to reveal those pearl white, canine-sharp teeth._

_**Drip, drip, drip**_

_At last, the boy looks down to what is making that sound in this absolutely quiet, breathless space. Looking down before him, an arm went right through his chest. Right where his heart should be. Unknown to him, or actually known to him – he just couldn't see it to be sure; the hand with long sharp claws holds his heart. The heart is still beating and the veins are still attached. Soon that heart would cease to beat but for now, that hand holds it. Holds it in firm grip, the nails just slightly pressed against it without causing any damage to it. There are skinny rivers of blood traveling from the hand to the boy's body and bigger rivers travel down the boy's body or they just gush out between the arm and his chest onto the floor – creating a pool of blood at the murderer's feet. Not too far away, there is some blood that splattered on the ground in curve like pattern. Splatters of all shapes from teeny tiny to small, decorate the floor in beautiful red that glisten in the dim light very nicely. Oh so very nicely._

_Staring at the boy's eyes, his life is draining away. His shock greatened even more when he saw the cause of his pain – a pain so great it numbed his entire body and froze everything. Everything but his slowly dying heart. Oh what a painful way to die. Why did this boy have to die? What did he do to deserve such an excruciating demise?_

_Oh that's why. Hatred._

_That's what started it. That's what started everything. Hatred._

_Then the boy coughs and gags. Apparently more blood wanted to escape his body. While some escaped from his chest, the rest rose up to his throat and then it's all gushed out from his lips. Mouthfuls of blood splatter on the ground again. His long, straight, silky smooth-looking chocolate black hair dangles from his head past his shoulders and beside him like dark curtains shielding his face from the world and the tears that begin to appear in his eyes and drip down from his eyes or roll down his face to his chin like his blood._

_Then he moves a limp. His own hand that moves slowly and shakily up. It reaches for something. Something he wished he could touch but is so far away from him. He tries desperately to reach for it. To touch it just one more time. Just once more before the breathe escaping from his mouth leaves him completely._

_Just once more…please…_

"_Sa…su…ke…-"_

Then onyx black eyes would awaken right at that exact moment.

Eyes open wide and both his mouth and his nose would intake a great breathe. His heart would be racing, his skin would be damp with sweat, and his entire body would be tense from the realism and the vivid emotions created by that dream. Hatake Sasuke would always wake up right at that exact moment and he would lie there in his bed, under the warmth of his comforter from the cool temperature of the autumn morning, and wait as his consciousness recognizes that he is no longer in his dreams and he's in his shared room with the small portion of sunlight peaking through the barrier of his room. Sometimes it would take him a few minutes or sometimes longer.

But it's always at that exact moment when he wakes up that his alarm clock at full volume would start beeping at six in the morning for the start of a new day.

_Click_

_Beep, beep, beep_

Today, unlike the others, the continuing ringing of that alarm clock helps Sasuke realize where he truly is faster. It's always that ringing that makes him realize that he is indeed in his shared room in his apartment home instead of that dream. That dark, terrible, confusing dream.

Calming his heart rate and the pace of his breathing, the thirteen year old teenager takes one deep breathe in and then exhales as he pushes the comforter off the upper half of his body as he sits up on his mattress. With his legs that slightly came up with him, he's able to lean his arms against his legs but one hand cups his forehead and he takes the moment to think and to remind himself that he's in reality now. All of that didn't matter.

How could that dream matter?

He's never heard that voice before. Neither of those voices. But this isn't the first time he's had that dream. For almost a month now, all he dreams about is that exact moment. Either that or a dreamless sleep, but a dreamless sleep would be considered a blessing at this point. A blessing he so rarely has.

Why is he having that dream? Some, including his father, say that when you have the dream more than once it means that it's a message your heart is trying to tell your brain. Well that's some message the heart is trying to tell him. What is the message anyway? Nothing good, that's for sure.

What if it's not a message? What if it's a reminder? A reminder that something like this happened? But that is definitely bullshit. From what Sasuke knows, he has never killed anyone and like mentioned before, he has never heard any of those voices before in his life. Not even the voice of that boy – who looks exactly the same age as him, the same skin color, the same eyes, but definitely different hair color and hair style. His voice doesn't sound familiar to him at all.

And yet, why does it feel like it does?

No, it can't be possible. Besides…

"…Sasuke…"

Hearing his name being called, the teenage boy looks up to the side, all the way to the wall away from the window, and he sees another bed with a body in it – still lying on it and with his comforter over his head to block off as much of the light and sound as he can.

"Turn that damn clock off. It's too early to get up."

Besides…

…his brother is still moaning and groaning in his warm bed. Alive and unharmed.

* * *

"Sasuke…"

Three…two…one…

"TEME!"

With that last bit of the nickname, the spiky blonde, blue-eyes Uzumaki jumps on his best friend from behind and the spiky duck-butt raven haired, onyx eyes Hatake nearly falls over from the extra weight of some idiot of a blond who just attacked his body out of nowhere. Really, you would've thought the thirteen-year old boy would be used to this by now. This happens every morning one way or the other. Rather they just so happen to be walking to school at the same time, or they just so happen to have arrived at the same time, or Hatake Sasuke has already arrived in class and Uzumaki Naruto decides to sneak up on him as he's sitting at his desk.

Unfortunately for today, none of these three events are what's happening now. Today, the blonde actually got up early enough to surprise the Hatake as he had just stepped out of his apartment to go to school today.

As the blonde is now giggling and grinning like the prankster he is, Sasuke's cheeks are a little flustered with anger to have been surprised and startled like this so early in the morning. "Hey, usuratonkachi." Grabbing the cheek closest to him, Sasuke is able to pry the hanging Naruto off of him and he keeps pinching the cheek as a vein pulses on his head and he grumbles, "Don't you have something better to do than to stalk me first thing in the morning and disturb the peace?"

Releasing him, Naruto backs away and rubs his now poor cheek that has been mercilessly assaulted. You would think he would be used to this after treatment as well. After all, Sasuke does this to him every time he jumps him. That or give him a nice punch to the cheek if the raven is in a really bad mood. He has such a violent friend.

"You're so mean to me, teme," Naruto whines, trying to put the big teary-eyed and pouty mouth look. "All I wanted was to say 'good morning' to my best friend. And to celebrate his three months, two days, twenty-one hours, thirteen minutes, and forty-three seconds anniversary coming to Konoha Middle School."

Hearing that causes that vein to pulse even more on the Hatake's head. "How can you consider yourself my friend when you're obviously stalking me?"

"Sasuke, what's with the ruckus out here so early in the morning?"

Turning towards the open door of the apartment, both boys see another teenage boy; roughly around the same age as them but a few months earlier. He has spiky silver hair standing up on his head except for one area over his left eye. With fair skin, not as pale as Sasuke's ivory tone but close enough, and his one visible eye is a dark color and always either look tired, bored, or arrogant. He has a skinny and toned build and the best part, he's at least a few inches shorter than Naruto and that's actually saying something. Poor boy. The only thing puberty did for him so far is make his voice deeper.

Oh and one more thing. This kid is always wearing a mask over his mouth like he's sick or something and his name is Hatake Kakashi. He's Sasuke's half-brother.

Seeing the blonde there before him, Kakashi unsurprisingly says, "Oh, that's why."

Hearing the arrogance in his voice as always, Naruto has his own vein as he asks, "What do you mean by that, Kakashi?"

Looking at the blonde side eye, Sasuke wonders, _'To me, he acts like I'm the greatest thing that has ever happened to him but when it comes to Kakashi who has been here just as long as I have, he acts like he's the plague.'_

"Is that who I think it is?"

Looking at the door again, behind Kakashi, a man reveals himself this time. A man who really doesn't appear that old but he walks and act like he is. He looks more like someone who just hit the middle-age but he acts like a sixty year old grandfather. That includes wanting to spoil his children and all of their friends. But before going into that, this man has a slender but slight muscular built. Though sometimes it's hard to tell when he's wearing lazy-man kimonos. He has long, slightly spiky long black hair that's always pulled into a low pony tail and ivory pale skin. Just by looking at those color tones and looking at the facial features, anyone can definitely tell that both this man and Sasuke are related and it's a little hard to believe that Kakashi is related. Probably took most of his mother's looks. Reason why the eyes haven't been mentioned is because this man has bandages wrapped around them. He's blind.

Coming out with his hands on the door frame, he asks delicately, "Is that Naruto-kun I hear?" As soon as the spiky blonde sees him, he takes one moment before grabbing Kakashi, pulling him out of the way and grabbing the man's hands.

"Uncle Izuna!" he cheers/cries like some little child sobbing to his parents. Kakashi ends up stabling himself besides his step brother and the two boys watch as Naruto and their father have some sweet, dramatic moment by the sunset in the beach.

"Uncle Izuna, Sasuke is being mean to me again and Kakashi doesn't like me!" Naruto whines.

Feeling touched by the boy's sad and lonely words and his tight hold on his hands, Izuna feels pity. "Oh you poor, poor boy. Do not fret. I'll be your friend. But you really should come over more often. Otherwise, I'm the one who's always lonely."

"Oh Uncle Izuna! I never realized, and we're neighbors too!"

Almost forgot. This is also the three month, five days, twenty-three hours, fifty-one minutes, and twenty seconds anniversary since the Hatakes moved into the apartment next door to Naruto. But what does Izuna mean that Naruto doesn't visit often? He comes over to Sasuke's apartment every day after school. It's bad enough they already live in the same building but it's a miracle that he doesn't live with them already!

"I love my children very much but sometimes I get the feeling they don't love me."

That's because you treat them like children and try to spoil them – which they're smart enough not to say 'yes' all the time.

"Oh Uncle Izuna. Adopt me! I'll make up all the love you've been denied for all these years!" Then the wave splashes against the rocks in the background and Naruto and Izuna embrace one another.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Uncle Izuna!"

How cliché can you get? And why so early in the morning?

Really getting tired of this, both brothers turn around to start walking towards the stairs. This is really ridiculous! How can they possibly be related to this man! Their neighbor has to be to him related somehow. They wouldn't be surprised if he is really but then there is the facial looks that needs to be explained but who cares! There's school to go to!

Seeing them leave without him, Naruto pulls away from Izuna's hug and yells, "Hey, you two! Wait up!" Then he goes running off after them as they just reach the stairs at the end of the hallway.

"Naruto-kun!" Izuna quickly calls. Stopping just briefly, Naruto turns around to face the blind man to see his smile as he says, "Tonight we're having oden for dinner. You would be coming over tonight, right?"

Sometimes when Naruto comes over to Sasuke's and Kakashi's apartment every night, there have been more than several cases of the Uzumaki staying for dinner and Izuna really doesn't mind the extra company. However today, Naruto has a big smile on his face as he tells him, "Sorry, Uncle Izuna. Not tonight. Ero-sennin said he'll take me out to eat. See ya!" Then he restarts his pursuit on the Hatake brothers. "Hey, you two! Wait up!"

"Why are you following us?" Izuna can hear Sasuke ask from the echoes of the stairway. "Weren't you about to marry my dad?"

"Huh!?"

Kakashi says, "Just to let you know, I'm not calling you my mother."

"Teme, you two got it all wrong!"

As those children leave for school, Izuna continues to stand there in the middle of the hallway, facing that direction and listening. "Such a nice boy. So sweet to my boys." Then he smile disappears. "But it won't be enough to avoid them, would it?" Turning around, Izuna goes back into his apartment and then locks the door behind him.

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**And done! So what do you guys think? Bad? Good? What the hell? Let me know! I love to know. Until next time!**


	2. Any Other Day With a Twist pt 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I give to you the second chapter of this new horror story and I am not unleashing the next chapter until I write the chapter for WYLM. Even though this story is a Halloween base story, I still have one horror story I need to finish before I could get very far with this one. I would like to thank those who reviewed and favored this story. Trust me, you won't be disappointed. There are going to be some okay chapters and then there is going to be a major horror section that I promise you, you will feel a cold chill running up your spin.**

**By the way, this story was inspired by an old movie called 'Something Wicked This Way Comes' and later became further inspired when I found out that Nightwish's new album was circus themed. How ironic was that?**

**Anyway, I do NOT OWN ANY of the Naruto characters or the story itself. That belongs to Kishimoto and I am waiting patiently for further explanation to the Kakashi/Obito problem! Thank you again to those who reviewed and favored this story. They make me very happy and another thing, this chapter was cut in half so send me hate reviews for cutting it off. Now then, enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 2: Any Other Day With a Twist pt 1

_When I first met the Hatake's, it was like any other day._

"_Today, we have two new students joining our class. Due to their summer vacationing, they had just recently returned from Sunagakure."_

_The class instantly took an interest. Me included. My first thought was __**'Are these the same kids I saw move into the apartment next door?'**_

_I saw them briefly then. I was hanging out with my friends and they were able to come over for a bit when we saw the big moving van and the two movers had just finish. They were driving away by the time we crossed the street and when we reached my apartment, we saw the last bit of boxes outside of the apartment next to mine. It was only two and from the looks of it, they weren't that heavy. I heard Izuna's voice for the first time asking Kakashi to bring them in and that was the first time I saw the silver haired Hatake._

_When I saw him come out after saying 'hai, hai', I actually thought he was pretty weird looking but not-bad looking. He came out and the first thing I noticed besides the mask was his clothes. He only wore a green t-shirt with some soda logo. I can't remember what the logo was but he was wearing a dull green t-shirt and sweat pants. My first initiative thought was he had already settled into his new home. That or he was a lazy kid by nature. Then I observed his looks. Suigetsu would think I was a gay when I said that I thought Kakashi's silver hair was sparkling in the hallway light. It was sparkling like starlight and his dark eyes looked like dark puddles you would usually see in the streets after the rain. His skin was flawless I also thought. Not pale but creamy and definitely lighter compared to my tan skin. In spite of his lazy clothes, he had a good built. Short and a little scrawny, but I could tell just by looking at his arms that he was really well toned and maybe when he gets older, those muscles would buffer up. Unlike me. I was teased that I may be as scrawny as a girl all my life._

_But what really attracted me were his dark pool eyes when he noticed us and when he saw we were staring at him. Eyes are supposed to be portals to the soul and what I saw that day were hard and cold. Like he couldn't trust anyone he met or he wouldn't. Even when he first saw us, usually people would just be startled with seeing a bunch of kids his age. Maybe glimmer at the opportunity to make new friends in his new neighborhood. But no. His eyes were untrusting and distant from the start and thus that was why I wasn't the one who greeting him first. Suigetsu did and after he said 'hi' and 'what's up', the silver haired kid just gave us a real arrogant look and turned around to his new home with the two boxes. The rest of us were left out in the cold, left to freeze._

_So when the teacher announced the two new students, I instantly thought of him and then grumbled that there were two of them. I actually hoped that he had a sister and that she was nicer compared to him. Could explain that maybe when he saw three guys and one girl at the time, he instantly thought of danger for his sister and he's just a bit on the over-protective. If two of them are in the same class, same grade than maybe twins? I only hoped that he didn't have a brother otherwise yeah. Great, there are two of them._

_For Konoha, we're kind of a pretty big city compared to the others. Anyone who comes to live in the village usually don't leave. It's is a happy place. Everyone is always smiling and despite our size, everyone seems to know everyone. And sometimes, we seem to know everything about everyone. Almost._

_That's why I can tell that when everyone is smiling, I could tell which ones are real and which ones are fakes._

_Anyway, it was a week within school and it was about a few days ago that we met the stuck-up silver haired boy Kakashi. Luckily I got his name that day so I could write it on a piece of paper and throw darts at it to pass the time when I got bored. Conceited little punk!_

_After the teacher made his little introduction, and asked for the new students to come in, the doors opened and everyone's eyes, yes including mine, turn over to look and then widen with what we saw. Since I saw Kakashi in his lazy clothes, it was a surprise for me to see the guy in our school uniform – which is a long-sleeve white buttoned shirt with a black dress jacket that's perfect for the winter season coming up; and he wears it with a green ribbon tie. Well at least now I know what his favorite color is but seeing him look all spick and spanzy and neat with his trustie mouth mask over his face, I had to admit that I was impressed. Then I remembered his arrogant nature and that dazzlement went right out the window._

_However when I saw the second student, that dazzlement came right back and the astonishment of seeing them came back ten folds. More than the surprise and gasping feelings the entire classroom could put together._

_Now I know definitely Suigetsu would call me gay when I saw that the second he came in, Kakashi's brother, I instantly thought he was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life. It was the first time I felt like a fan-girl because the way he walked in and how he did it with that cool aura that followed him, it all caught my attention instantly away from his brother and it irked something in my guts that I couldn't tell right away if it was positive or negative. Actually my first thought became if he really was brothers with that jerk. He almost looked like his polar opposite. Now I'm not saying that he had tan skin like me. I'm saying his skin was by far the whitest thing I have ever seen in my life. Just like those painted faces of the geisha's but his skin is naturally ivory white and it was flawless, smooth, and the softest thing I'd ever seen. Or still is since his skin didn't change all that much in three months but for someone that came from Suna, a desert-land mind you, you would think his skin, or both their skins, would be as tan as mine. His ivory skin just matches so well with the white shirt and many would think if your skin was that white, you must be sick or you're dead but it just looked good on him. It certainly matched with his raven-black hair that just naturally defies gravity. It's spiky in the back and I could tell he didn't use any hair products at all. Not saying that I do that for my spiky blonde hair. It's naturally like that, but I know how hair looks when I tried to control my spikes when I have to go to fancy parties. Not all of his hair is spiky. It's spiky in the back, almost like a duck's butt that, again, looks good for him. But the bangs that hang on the side of his face, they frame it perfectly. Really showing off the features as if he were the very masterpiece carved by angels._

_Okay, before I become too descriptive here, I'll just give you the briefing of everything else before I get to the really interesting part. Compared to Kakashi he looked scrawny, like me. I could see tonnage so maybe we were both doomed to be scrawny skinny for the rest of our lives no matter how hard we work our bodies off. That or maybe puberty is just late for us physically. Compared to Kakashi who looked neat like he was ready to go to a dinner party with our school uniform, this guy at least undid the buttons of his black jacket, undid one or two buttons at the collar of the white shirt, and his blue ribbon tie is loose. He could look classy if he wanted to but he chose not to. Like the cool, untamed creature he looked._

_Anyway, remember what I said about eyes being the portals to the soul? Do you also remember how I described Kakashi's eyes as dark puddles of rain water in the street? Well this guy's eyes, whose name I learned to be Sasuke from the teacher as I was staring at him for god knows how long; his eyes were like the black holes of the universe, sucking everything into its endless vortex. I even felt like I was being sucked in but at the same time, there was so much more in his eyes. Staring at the class, his eyes held firm like Kakashi's did back then but they were also blocking…something. They weren't blocking us off. But it's like they were holding something in that he didn't want anyone else to know. For some reason, I had the feeling that not even he knew what it was he was blocking. He just held it back because he didn't know what'll happen if he decided to unleash that 'something'. One thing was for certain, I knew that exact moment, even when his eyes caught mine and we had a locked eye-contact moment; I knew that whatever that something was, I was determined to find out what it was._

_No matter what._

…

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Please, Sasuke-kun."

"Definitely no for calling me that."

"Teme!"

"What makes you think my answer is going to change when you use that one instead?"

"But if you don't help me, who will?!"

"Ask Kakashi."

"I refuse."

Frustrated, Naruto lets out a loud cry. "Aaah! How can you two just leave me in the dark like this?!"

With a vein re-pulsing on his head, Sasuke snaps, "Maybe if you had spent your time working on your homework instead of playing your video games all night, you wouldn't be in this mess!"

Clinging to the streetlight, since that's where Naruto decided to shun in the lonely corner at, the poor blonde is on his knees and he looks up with teary eyes and whines, "But it was a new game Ero-sennin gave to me. I wanted to play with it as soon as I opened it but it was no fun playing it by myself."

Standing there, looking as bored and arrogant as ever, Kakashi told him, "Which is why we told you not to come over until five. Our father made the rule no horsing around until we finish the work."

Whining back, "He also told you lights out at ten because only the early bird gets the worm!" Then proudly, getting back on his feet, he declares, "I stayed up until one this morning."

Now getting tired of all of this, Sasuke looks away before he accidently kills the blonde and Kakashi says as bluntly as always, "Which is why you take naps during classes and that's why you fail in life."

When the Uzumaki heard that, he looked mighty offended and Sasuke looked like he was wishing to whatever god is up in the heavens to strike him down with lightning to end his misery. "What did you say to me?!"

"You heard me." With his nails taking his attention away, Kakashi looks at them, brushes them against his shirt, and analyses every one as he says, "You always wonder why all of the girls look at Sasuke when you obnoxiously declare that you are ten times better than him. That's because they know that you're nothing more than an irresponsible, spoiled, hard-headed, unpredictable, knuckled head that has ever had the misfortune of breathing on this planet." Then he blows at his nails. Not like his breathe did a thing to them. He just did that to look like the snobbish prick that he is.

…

_One's thing for certain. When I found out that these two were really half-brothers, that wasn't the something Sasuke was trying to block off. Hell, both of them bluntly and shamelessly confessed to the entire class that no, they're not fraternal twins. They have the same father but different mothers._

_Truthfully when I heard that, I was grateful for they weren't one hundred percent related._

_As confessed, their father, sweet Uncle Izuna who wouldn't hurt a fly even if you ask him to, had an affair with two women. Something about he was married to Sasuke's mom and they were trying to have a child but after years of trying, nothing seemed to work. So then, Izuna found a worthy woman to bear his child and months after she got pregnant, they found out that Izuna's wife was finally pregnant. You can probably imagine the drama for that little incident and I'm guessing her getting pregnant came from all of the make-up and apologizing sex they had to make up for his selfish choice after she found out._

_Yes, I'm thirteen years old and I know where babies come from. But at least that explains to why they're so closely aged._

_Then they told me, and our group of friends since they joined us instead of the popular crowd where they should belong, that they lost both of their mothers. Kakashi's had cancer and Sasuke's mother was lost in an accident. Something about the car had gone out of control one stormy night and they fell off the cliff. That was how Izuna became blind and it was a miracle that Sasuke and Kakashi were left unscratched._

_Well, maybe not completely unscratched. Kakashi had a few broken bones but nothing he can't recover from. However, Sasuke got amnesia from that accident. All he could remember when he woke up was his own name and some faces but he couldn't exactly place them. He recognized his father's face but he couldn't remember that he was his father. That accident happened in Suna during their last few months of school so their summer vacation consisted of recovering, adjusting, and gaining back an identity. That's why they moved to Konoha. To start over, and would it be weird of me to say that when I heard about the accident, I felt like I was destined to meet these guys and befriend them?_

_After all, I lost my parents in a car accident too._

…

Naruto's anger flared. So badly he just wanted to punch the guy but he couldn't because of past experiences. The guy was faster and he could easily evade any attack Naruto could throw at him. It wasn't fair!

So in his rage and still being the child that he is, Naruto yells, "You wanna know something, Kakashi? I don't like you so GO SCREW A CHICKEN!"

Then he goes running past the Hatakes and down the street to turn the corner at the next block. Both Hatake brothers watch him go, one in disinterest and the other with still some stress in his eyes.

" 'Go screw a chicken'?" Kakashi repeats. "That's the best he can come up with?"

Not saying a word to what his brother said, Sasuke just stares in the direction Naruto just went and then he sighs. _'Idiot.'_

* * *

Running down the street, where there are no other citizens walking on the sidewalks for their own start of the day – which is slightly unusual for this time of the day; Naruto just goes straight. Rather he has to go right at the next corner or left after crossing the stop, he wasn't paying attention. Not that he really needs to. School is straight on from this street. Which is why he can afford to mindlessly run around like this.

'_That jerk!'_ Naruto curses in his mind as he thinks about Kakashi. For still being a kid, the blonde almost feels like crying but he tries to hold it all in. Sticks and stones can break his bones but words can't. They break something much more important. _'I'm not spoiled! And I'm not a misfortune! I'm…I'm…'_

Then memories flash through his mind. Memories of a woman who always loved and cuddled him, giving him love at every possible moment she could. She acted so much like him, and a father who always acted like he had his hands full with the two wild people but he always handled them with such gentle, tender care. Their warm embraces, their kind hands, and their presence were always with them. Then Naruto remembers the accident, the funeral, the moving in with his godfather, and then the darkness…

Before Naruto noticed, a hand comes right out of an alley and blocks his path. He was just about to crash into the arm when the arm turns into a body and then that body turns into another arm and then another body. He stops before he could crash into them and he sees before him two twins – two identical, almost completely exact twins.

"Morning, Uzumaki," they greet at the same time.

Naruto knows them. Who else does he know have short dark grey hair that's cut at least an inch above their shoulders and long bangs that hide at least half of their faces except for one eye; one revealing his left and the other revealing his right. They have pale skin as well but not as pale as Sasuke's however lighter than Kakashi's. Their pale actually looks like sickly pale. There's also no one who Naruto knows that wear turquoise lipstick and brown eye-liner – which makes them look more famine if you ask the blonde. The only way to really distinguish these two boys is that the one who's only revealing his left eye wears a mud-red beaded necklace and the other with his one right eye has a deeper voice than his brother.

'_Oh crap!'_ Naruto thinks when he sees the two of them. _'Sakon and Ukon! What the hell are they doing here? I already took crap from Kakashi. I don't need to take anymore from them!'_

However that should be the least of his worries for right now. If these two are here then…

"I thought I smelled something like ramen coming down the street."

Shit…

Looking behind him, the spiky blonde sees the other biggest jerk in the history of the world. Even more so than Kakashi. Inuzuka Kiba, the guy who not only looks like a dog but Naruto is sure that he sleeps with them. With his short brown hair all messy by sticking up in every direction imaginable, it definitely shows off his wild nature. His eyes are black and sharp with vertical slit-like pupils that probably gave the guy the inspiration that he's part animal. That's probably why he shortens his teeth to make his canines look like longer and he probably sharpens them too. One thing's for sure, he grows out his nails and sharpens them too to look like claws. Because of his last name, he also paints red fang markings on his cheeks to show that he's tough and takes his family traditions really seriously. Not like the guy has to do anymore to show that he's dog obsessed.

With that stuck-up smirk on his face, showing off his fangs, he tells Naruto as if he were the lowest filth he could ever look upon, "The streets already smell bad enough already. We don't need you to overpower it with your disgusting cup of noodle stench."

Did we forget to mention that the guy naturally has a strong sense of smell? Maybe the guy is not just dog obsessed. He was probably a dog in another life. If not, he died a werewolf in the past life.

Maybe if Naruto can pretend to be Kakashi, he can send Kiba running off too…

"Hey, flee infested mutt," he greets. "Love to play fetch with you all day but I got school to go to and if I don't finish my homework before class starts, I'm screwed. So if you don't mind, why don't you go piss on a fire hydran to pass the time? See ya!" Then he was going to try and sprint past the famine twins and get the hell out of there because if there's one thing he does know about Kiba, he can run like a dog too!

"Like hell, you're going anywhere!"

But unfortunately for him, Kiba has quick reflexes, just like a dog. Damn it! He should have known the guy would never act like him when being thrown insults at! Now the guy grabbed the blonde's collar from behind and with one strong yank, Naruto is met with a pile of garbage when he was thrown in the alleyway. Damn, how did that get there?!

"What did you call me, loser?" Kiba asks, entering the alley with Sakon and Ukon right behind him, smirking. Their leader is mad now.

As Naruto lifts himself up from the squishy, smelly bags of trash – they probably piled them there just so the blonde has something 'soft' to land on, oh how nice of them; he looks over his shoulder and yeah, Kiba is pissed off. He looks ready to start growing hair all over of his body, his fangs and claws really growing out, and then he'll start howling like an angry wolf ready for the kill! All the while, the famine twins have a very pleased grin on their faces.

"He probably thinks he can call Kiba whatever he wants because he's the godson of the village advisor," Sakon assumes. Oh crap…

Ukon adds, "He probably thinks he can get whatever he wants since his godfather is filthy rich for not only being an advisor but a perverted author as well."

"But they live in that apartment building, right? Probably to make sure he can pay for whatever Naruto needs in order to survive in that cold, empty, lonely apartment room."

That affected Naruto definitely. Their words remind him of a sting he has – a sensitive sting. A sting created after those bright happy days were replaced with dark lonely ones. All those times in that apartment, alone with no one else to talk to but the wall. Just him and a soggy instant ramen before him on the table. Nothing but darkness…nothing but

_Emptiness_.

"So the hot shot things he can take care of himself, does he? As if. Look at where he is now. He's in lying on trash, all alone, and Kiba is ready to blow a fuse."

"Oh this should be fun, brother."

"Definitely."

"Oi! Don't you two ever shut up?"

That wasn't the twins, or even Kiba.

* * *

**If the ending doesn't make sense, then I understand that completely but again remember, this was cut in half. Now until I finish a chapter of WYLM, I will upload the next chapter. I swear to you that WYLM is like three chapters away from completion. Hallelujah to that! I must write like the wind! But I have college homework…**

**Anyway, how was the chapter? Bad? Good? Iffy? Let me know. Till next time!**


End file.
